


Box Of Chocolates

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crisscolfer already have a son/daughter that is about to turn 3 years old. When the parents learn that one of them is pregnant again, well, they decide that their first born is the one that they should tell first. For their son/daughter's birthday, Chris and Darren have gotten him/her a big brother/big sister t-shirt. Basically, the first born is excited that they will have a new sibling. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box Of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> This is 3,309 words of CrissColfer Mpreg. Big thanks to Mandy for my first ever beta job and to Jen for the many cheerleading sessions to get this finished! Anon you are the first prompt I’ve ever gotten or written so congratulations! Sorry it took so long to fill, real life got in the way. I put my own spin on it, but I hope it’s what you were wanting. If not I’m really sorry. Quick explanation for the title. I struggled naming this one but then remembered Forest Gump’s, ‘Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know which one you’re going to get!’, and it sums up this fic perfectly! Now on with the show!

The response from their two (and three quarters) year old when asked what she wanted for her birthday was quite shocking to say the least. Chris really should have seen it coming all along, but Darren was just shocked and caught off guard, at least judging by the close proximity of his jaw to the floor. Her interest in baby dolls seemed to increase lately, while her blocks fell victim to the “no pile.” Chris had checked in on her a few nights ago and witnessed her feeding the baby and tucking the toy in to bed with a quick whisper of “time for beddy bye, go seep” with a giggle and a kiss to the forehead. This is why he shouldn’t have been so surprised when Darren asked what Abigail would like and she replied with, “A baby sister!”.

Chris had tried his hardest to avoid the subject once their baby girl was asleep and move on to other events of the day, but Darren wouldn’t have it. 

“Where did she get that idea from? Have you been putting thoughts in her head? Do you want another baby? Are we ready for that? We just got settled into a routine with Abigail, how can we add another to the mix?” 

Chris really didn’t know how to answer all of those questions so he just leaned in to kiss his cheek and whispered a simple, “I’m not ready for another baby. Breathe, Dare.” 

That seemed to be enough to soothe the panic because it wasn’t brought back up. That and they had pretty fucking fantastic sex afterwards so if he wasn’t calm before he sure as hell was now.

~*~

Chris hadn’t heard another peep out of Darren or Abigail in reference to expanding the Colfer-Criss household since that night. 

In fact it kind of was forgotten...until Chris got so sick he couldn’t keep anything down.

He was the only one who feared it, unless Darren was too scared to vocalize his thoughts (which was a possibility). 

Darren spent that time trying to care for him and load him up with medication and fluids only to have it reappear in their toilet within minutes. Words of a doctor’s visit were being thrown around, but Chris knew it would be money wasted if his fears were confirmed. So after he insisted Abigail be taken to the playground to get away from the germs, he snuck out of the house to make it to a nearby drug store.

~*~

That’s how Chris finds himself sitting on the side of the bathtub, anxiously awaiting the sound of the timer, and going back on the events that have gotten him to this point. He’s so lost in his thoughts and focusing on the plastic stick that could change their future with one simple word that he blanks on locking any doors. Shaken out of his trance by the light tapping on the door and the sound of a worried husband, he hurries to lay a piece of toilet paper over the test.

“I’m ok. Just...needed some...water. Yeah, water.”

“Why didn’t you use the cup I put on the night stand?”

Shit.

“It wasn’t cold.”

“Sooooo why didn’t you go to the kitchen?”

I’m really bad at this.

“Oh yeah, that would’ve been better.”

A beat passes and he thinks Darren has chalked it up to feverish delusions...no such luck. The door opens and with it brings a gust of air, knocking off the invisibility cloak. He doesn’t seem to notice though, Darren just rushes over to Chris’ side.

“Why are you sitting on the side of the tub? Did you get sick again? Are you hurt?”

“No and no. I just got a little tired and needed to sit down. Quit acting like your mother.”

“That’s not a bad thing. She always did a great job when I was sick.”

“Yes I know, but I promise I’m ok now. Go check and make sure Abigail isn’t torturing Brian please.”

He takes another long, deliberating, look at Chris and decides it’s ok to exit. He whirls around only to come face to face with a pregnancy test, and he freezes.

“Umm, Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Is..is that...yours?”

He decides to play dumb.

“Is what mine?”

“That...positive pregnancy test!?”

“No that’s silly-wait, what? ...it’s positive?” Chris can’t keep up the demeanor any longer. It breaks along with his spirit. He can’t be pregnant again. 

They’re not ready, not even a little bit. He slides off the edge of the bathtub, crumbing to the rug, and lets the shock set in. He can’t take his eyes away from the floor while his brain whirls with all the things that are about to change. The world has gone silent around him, well all except Darren shooting him a million questions, none of which he has yet to answer.

“CHRIS!”

He snaps out of the fog clouding his brain and looks up into those big hazel eyes, which currently look worried. “W-What?”

“Baby, are you ok? What do you need? Let me help you to the bed.”

“No. No I’m fine. Please just-”

He stops and tries to get his thoughts together but all he can manage to say is “I’m pregnant.”

“Yeah...I see that.”

He looks back up at his husband, who has now crouched down beside him, and clings to his shirt, burying his face in the familiar smell there and letting that pull him together. “I’m sorry.”

“What? Hey, no. None of that, now. Why are you sorry babe? This isn’t your fault!”

Chris tries to keep the tears at bay but it’s so tough with everything hitting him at once, and Darren is so understanding.

“You don’t want another baby yet, I’m not ready either, we can’t handle this.” Chris chances a glance back up. “What are we going to do?”.

Darren wants to argue that it’s not true, that he’s been wanting this...but he hasn’t. It’s not that he doesn’t want another baby, it’s just that he hasn’t entertained the idea of it. 

After Abigail was born, and the way it completely altered their lives, they made a pact to wait until she was in school before they talked about making any extra additions to their family. Up until now they’ve been pretty good at taking every preventative measure needed. 

He’s still sorting out the news so he stays silent. It’s the first time Darren has ever been lost for words. He’s always taken pride in the fact that he can come up with something, albeit not always the right choice of words, on whim. This has caught him completely by surprise. He has been so focused on getting Chris better before their daughters birthday and juggling their normal routines solo that it hasn’t even been a possibility in his mind. He wraps his arms around Chris, kisses his forehead, and just rocks him back and forth while he tries to think logically for the both of them.

~*~

They don’t talk about it for the rest of the night. Instead they take care of Abigail and play house like nothing has happened. Darren intends to speak up while they are preparing for bed, but one look over at Chris’ face shows he is not prepared for this conversation tonight. He looks burdened, like a weight is bearing down upon his back. Darren’s afraid any mention of their situation might break the dam. Instead he chooses to wrap Chris up tightly in his arms, whispering sweet words of empowerment to help build his strength. He feels the moment Chris gives in to sleep and follows soon after.

It’s not until the morning that Chris brings it back up. He’s wiping his mouth clean and walking out of the bathroom door after another round of (what he now knows is) morning sickness.

“This isn’t going away. We have to talk about it.” 

Darren is sitting up against the headboard. He had felt Chris get out of bed earlier and went to follow, out of instinct, but stayed back deciding to give him space while he was sick.

“Yeah I guess so. We have a little while before Abadoo will wake up. Come here and let’s figure this out.” Darren holds the covers up for Chris to slip back under, which he eagerly does.

“I’ll start-”

“I still don’t-”

They both start at the same time and cut off to let the other finish. Darren smiles up at him and makes a gesture with his hand for Chris to start.

“I still don’t think we’re ready for another baby. Our schedules are so hectic, I’m going on a book tour this summer, Abigail isn’t even three yet-”

“Yeah but who’s to say we will ever be ready. We can’t just keep putting it off until the right time, it may never come.”

“Where is this coming from? I thought you didn’t want another baby?”

“I never said that. I didn’t want another one this soon. I thought a lot about it the past fourteen hours.” Darren turns himself more towards his husband to look in his eyes when he says this. Chris’ eyes have always given him everything he needed to know about the way he was feeling, and he knows it’s the same for him. Maybe it was all those years that they had to communicate through their eyes in public for lack of other ways they couldn’t express emotions. “Chris, you’re giving me a baby. Us a baby. A piece of me and a piece of you came together to make this little life all for us. That’s fucking amazing! We may not be ready, but I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have this adventure with than you!”

Darren chokes up when he sees the tears start to form in Chris’ eyes. He reaches his palm up to cradle his cheek, allowing his thumb to brush away the single tear falling down.

“S-so you’re saying?”

“So I’m saying I want to be here for you. All nine months. Every hormone induced fight, every craving that makes me nauseous, every hair holding morning in the bathroom, I want it all. I want our baby, Chris.”

All his husband was doing at this point was crying and nodding his head, which Darren took as a yes. “I don’t know if you’ve looked lately...but we make some pretty fucking cute kids!”

Chris let’s a choked giggle fall out and wipes his face free of tears.

“We do, don’t we? So I guess we’re doing this. Oh my god, we’re having a baby! Brian’s going to hate us even more.”

“Definitely!”

“Abigail is going to be so excited. I guess we should go tell her.”

“I have an idea.”

~*~

Today is the day.

Chris’ thoughts are running away with him from all the excitement shooting through his veins. Darren has concocted a fantastic plan to reveal the new baby to Abigail. They both had already been to the doctor to confirm the pregnancy and get the first sonogram of their little peanut. Chris is putting the finishing touches on Abigail’s gift when Darren walks in the room.

“Hey she’s in the playroom, is everything ready?”

“Yeah just finished. God I’m so nervous. What if she doesn’t like it?”

“Well she’ll have to learn to like it because ready or not that baby is coming!”

Chris smirks as Darren walks up behind him and wraps his arms around to rest his hands on his still semi-flat stomach. “No I wasn’t referring to the baby, although I’m thinking about that now. I was talking about the gift.”

“Honey, she asked for a baby for her birthday. I think she’ll be pretty happy!”

“Technically she asked for a baby sister.”

“You don’t know that it won’t be a girl.”

“You don’t know that it will! Besides I’m pretty sure she expects us to just hand her her sister. We’re going to have to explain that it’ll be a couple of months before the baby is here.”

Chris’ eyes widen with the realization of something.

“Chris, baby, what is it?”

“Oh my god! What if she asks where the baby came from! I can’t have our two year old daughter knowing the birds and the bees yet! That’s awful parenting!”

“She’s three today.”

“Seriously? That’s what you choose to argue with? Being three doesn’t make her more mature to handle adult content Darren!”

“Ok, ok you need to calm down. Don’t stress yourself out about this. Take care of yourself and our little one and let me handle any questions that may come up.”

“Yeah right! Like I’d leave you alone to tell her this stuff.”

“Ok fine, then we’ll handle it together, but you need to quit worrying about this so much. She’s getting a little sister, or brother, and we’re all going to be a big happy fucking family. That’s all there is to it! Now take a few deep breaths and lets go give her the best birthday present ever.”

Chris does as Darren directs and tries to focus on the ending goal he mentioned.

“Three years ago today I never thought we’d be doing this.”

“Three years ago today I think you were trying to schedule me for a vasectomy if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah well, I think I had a right considering I was in the process of giving birth,” he took a minute and turned to face his husband, “I’m glad I didn’t.”

Darren smiles and adds, “Me either, come on let’s go grant some wishes.”

~*~

Darren sets up a video camera in the corner of the room, already determined to document every little thing with this baby, and they call Abigail in the living room and sit her on the couch.

“Daddy and Papa have a birthday gift we want to give you on your actual birthday,” Chris starts out.

“Does this mean I won’t get a present at my party?”

Darren looks over at him and smiles, “She totally takes after you.”

Chris gives him a look and continues, “Of course you’ll get a present at your party, this is just something Daddy and I wanted to give you before everyone else saw it.”

Darren pulls the gift bag from behind his back and hands it over to a jumping little girl. He stands back up after handing it over and wraps an arm around his husband’s waist and leans over to rest his head next to his.

They watch with nervous anticipation as Abigail gives no regards to the tissue paper and sends it flying. Finally she pulls the shirt out and looks up at them.

“Ooo that’s so pretty, thank you Papa and Daddy!”

“Honey did you see what it says? Sound it out like Papa taught you.”

“I a-am g-g-g-”

“Going”

“Going, thanks Daddy. I am going to beh-”

“Be.”

“Darren let her work it out.”

“Sorry, go ahead Abadoo!”

“I am going to be a b-i-ig siste-er.”

“Now say it all together.”

“I am going to be a big sister, I am going to be a big sister, I AM GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!”

Chris can’t help the smile that spreads across his face watching his child come to the realization all on her own merit. He leans into Darren further when he feels the hands squeeze his waist harder.

“Really Papa? I’m getting a baby sister!? Oh my gosh! I can’t believe it! Where is she? Can she come to my party and meet my friends!?”

Darren kisses the side of his face and bends down to their daughters level to explain.

“You’re going to be a big sister Abbs, but the baby isn’t here yet. You still have to wait a while, and we don’t know if it’s going to be a girl or a boy yet. Is that ok?”

She didn’t answer. Instead she flung her arms around Darren’s neck, and he held her tight, standing up to get closer to Chris, wrapping an arm around him too. Their little family was having a moment.

“Daddy where is the baby coming from?”

~*~

Twenty eight hours, of the hardest labor he has ever had to endure, later Chris wakes to a small kiss on his forehead. He opens his eyes to the site of his husband hovering over him.

“Hey there beautiful, sleep ok?”

“Mmm slept hard, but good, yes. W-where’s the baby?”

“They took him out so you could rest. I already asked the nurse to bring him back in. My mom is bringing Abigail to meet him.”

Chris smiled at the thought of his family finally being together and tried to sit up to start looking presentable

“Whoa baby, slow down. Take it easy ok? You need to rest.”

“I have to sit up and look good. Your mom is coming.”

“Honey she’s had two children herself and was here when Abigail was born. I think you can let that go. Besides, I think you’re the sexiest I’ve ever seen you.”

Chris narrowed his eyes. “That’s the biggest load of shit you’ve ever tried to put past me...but I’ll take it.”

Darren smiled and was about to respond when a slight knock on the door stopped him and in came a bouncing head of dark curls.

“Where is she? Can I see her now? I brought her a new bow!”

Chris’ eyes shot to Darren trying to pass the ‘You haven’t told her yet?’ between them silently.

“Well that’ll make a cute bowtie I guess.”

“Daddy this isn’t for you! It’s for Rapunzel!”

“Who’s Rapunzel?”

“My new baby sister, duh!”

“You named the baby after your favorite Disney character?”

“Second favorite. I thought Mulan was too much.”

Chris lets out a laugh but immediately follows with a groan at the soreness his stomach produces. Darren is on him immediately.

“Are you ok? Do I need to get someone? Where does it hurt?”

“I’m fine, just a little-”

He is cut off by the door opening once more. He looks over to see the nurse wheeling the crib over to the bed that is carrying their new little bundle. He sees Abigail staring with those Darren-like eyes while the nurse looks him over before she leaves.

“Abigail,” Darren reaches to hold his hand before he continues, “we’d like you to meet your new little brother, Aaron.”

Chris places a hand on the sleeping infant’s tummy and looks over to see a forced smile on his daughter’s face.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“You promised me a sister.”

“No, honey, we promised you a new sibling. Remember we talked about how Daddy nor I can control whether it is a boy or girl.”

She walks over to where Darren sits on the bed and holds her hands out to be picked up, which he gladly obliges.

“Abbs there are so many fun things you can still do with your brother.”

She rubs her face on his shoulder and looks up, “L-like what?”

“You can still do everything with him that you would’ve if he were a girl, there’s no stereotypes in this house.”

She looks confused so Chris steps back in.

“What Daddy means is that you can do boy stuff with him, and he can do girl stuff with you. You can build forts and have a sleepover. He can help you when you play jokes on Brian.”

“Really? He can do all that too!? Ok maybe this isn’t so bad.”

They smile, and Darren kisses her head for the both of them.

“Papa, can I hold him?”

“Well you’re still a little young for that, but maybe if Daddy helps you you can.”

Chris went to lean over and pick up Aaron, but Darren got to him before he could.

“Sit back like I told you. I think we got this, right Abadoo?”

“Right! I’m the bestest baby holder Daddy. I’ve been practicing!”

Chris did as he was told him and rested against the pillows. He felt his heart expanding to accommodate the extra person in his life and all the love towards him. Watching his husband, daughter, and new son all together, bonding for the first time, was something he wasn’t bound to forget.

“Papa?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Why do baby brothers smell so bad?”


End file.
